


EdgePuff Tentacles

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Consentacles, Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Tentacle Porn, Tentacles, consensual tentacle porn, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Fell calls Rus over to help him with something.





	EdgePuff Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> Another request.

“I think I might need your help with something.” Fell’s voice came over the phone sounding a bit… off, but not like he was in a dire situation or anything. So, Rus was only a little worried but worried nonetheless.

“I’ll be right over,” he said, already hanging up before Fell could try to tell him that it wasn’t a big deal and that he didn’t need to come over right away, it could wait. Any problem of Fell’s was important as long as Rus was concerned, especially if it was something he could help with.

Pocketing his phone, Rus was already on his way downstairs and then outside to go to basement and the machine. He input the coordinates to Fell’s world in and stepped through the portal. From there it was a quick journey around to the front and through the front door; the key from his world worked here too because it was technically the same door after all.

In the living room, Red was lounging on the couch watching TV. “Oh, hey Rus,” he said with a lazy handwave. “Boss is upstairs in his room, knock before ya enter.”

“What’s wrong with him?”

“Uh… ya should see for yourself, I think ya might like it.”

As if Rus could ever like anything that was upsetting Fell, or anyone for that matter but especially Fell. So, he ignored Red as he headed up the stairs. He paused at Fell’s door, pressing his ‘ear’ to it. He couldn’t hear anything inside so he lifted a hand and knocked.

“Who is it?” came the reply, Fell. He didn’t sound upset or anything but there was still that odd not good sounding note to his voice.

“It’s me, the Great Papyrus.” He automatically puffed out his chest despite the fact that no one was around to appreciate it. “Can I come in?” He’d have already barged right in to ensure Fell was okay if he didn’t know how much Fell valued his privacy and personal space.

There was a pause in which Rus began to worry Fell might deny him even after that phone call earlier but then… “Yeah, okay come in.”

Rus opened the door and stepped in, gently closing it behind himself. Fell was sitting on the bed, his legs pulled up as he hugged one to his chest, the other splayed out on the bed. His face was flushed, glowing bright red with magic, and there were glowing red… ecto-tentacles (?) snaking around from behind his back.

“Oh,” was all that came out of Rus’ mouth. This… was not what he’d been expecting. What he _had_ been expecting he wasn’t sure but it wasn’t this.

“Yeah, I know.” Fell groaned, pressing his face into his hand. “I shouldn’t have called you but… Sans said I should. You can go now if you want.”

“No, it’s fine. What’s exactly going on though?” Rus had a suspicion but he didn’t want to assume anything.

“Well… they just sort of appeared this morning.” Fell gestured to the tentacles. “They won’t go away. Sans says it’s probably a heat thing and… I think it is. But like I said, you can go, it’s not your problem, I’ll find a way to deal with it on my own. I shouldn’t have even called you and only did it to appease my brother.”

That’s exactly what Rus had begun to suspect. He’d read that heat could manifest in a variety of ways. He’d never seen ecto-tentacles on a skeleton before, though it made sense that they could summon them since they could summon just about anything. They were clearly making Fell uncomfortable though and something needed to be done about that.

“I want to help,” he said, trying not to sound too excited. They’d been dating for a little while but Fell had never shown any inclination to be intimate in that way. Which was perfectly understandable and Rus hadn’t been quite ready for that step yet either for a while and even though he’d got to that point fairly recently he would still never pressure Fell into anything. But this might be a good chance to try something. “If you want me to of course.”

Fell looked up at him for the first time since he’d came in. He looked tempted, maybe even like he was going to say ‘yes’. But then he shook it off. “You don’t have to. I would never… pressure you into this. Like I said, I shouldn’t have even called you, it was stupid. Us being whatever are doesn’t mean we have to be like that.”

“You wouldn’t be pressuring me though, I _want_ to help.” Oh boy did he _want_ to help. He could almost feel the heat magic coming off Fell even from this distance, it was making his bones feel warm, especially down there. And well, he’d seen plenty of Undyne’s hidden hentai anime; he knew how sexy tentacles could be. “But only if you want me to of course.” He wouldn’t push it if Fell truly didn’t want to.

Fell looked at him with a measuring look in his eyes. His tentacles seemed to have already made their decision though as they drifted towards Rus, reaching for him. “You… sure? I uh… might not be able to stop once I start.”

“Yes, I’m absolutely positively one hundred percent sure.” Rus was practically vibrating with excitement.

Fell chuckled softly, a rare sight but even dearer for it. “Okay, come here then.”

His cheeks hurting with how wide he was smiling, Rus pranced over. As soon as he was in range of Fell’s tentacles they started touching him, wrapping around limbs and spine.

“Sorry,” Fell said, pulling them back with a mortified look on his face. “I don’t really have much self-control right now. It’s…. I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s fine.” Rus was a bit disappointed that they’d been pulled away. He sat on the bed with Fell and pulled him into a kiss on the mouth, nothing they hadn’t done before. But it felt heated and quickly grew passionate this time.

Fell’s tentacles were back on him, rubbing and caressing and then undressing him. He pulled back to let them do whatever, even helping them remove his armor.

The warmth coming off Fell was infectious, heating Rus’ body and making him feel almost as if he were in heat too. His magic, already pooling in his pelvis snapped into place, forming a pussy. Fell moaned at the sight of it as his tentacles removed the last of Rus’ clothing. They quivered as he made a visible effort to hold himself back. “You… really sure about this?”

If he backed out now Rus would actually be mad at him. He was hot and bothered, his magic throbbing and practically dripping with arousal. Fell’s tentacles hovering around him were more than a little tantalizing. “Yes, I’m sure.”

That was apparently all that was needed as Fell’s tentacles were suddenly on him, wrapping around his spine and turning him around to pull him back into Fell’s arms. Fell held him tight as one of his tentacles snaked around brush at and then thrust into Rus’s magic. He jerked, letting out a sound he wouldn’t have know was possible for him to make.

He’d never had sex before and therefore didn’t know if the tentacle was particularly big or thick but it sure felt that way as it delved into him. He clenched around it, not wanting to let it go as it withdrew, disappointed for the half second before it ramming back into him, pulling yet another pleasured sound out his mouth.

And it blessedly didn’t stop either. Fell growled behind him, squeezing him to his chest as his tentacle rammed into him over and over. His other tentacles moved to stroke and caress Rus’ spine and ribs, touching everywhere that was sensitive. It was a lot, almost overwhelming as Rus found himself unable to say anything for perhaps the first time in his life.

He leaned back into Fell, panting. With all the new intense sensations it wasn’t long before his arousal and pleasure peaked, rolling through him with added intensity that had him being louder than ever. When he relaxed, coming down from his high, it was still going, only the added looseness in his magic made the feel of the tentacle thrusting into him even better.

He moaned, another orgasm already building in his magic. It soon hit, even more intense than the first one. Before his body could even fully relax again there was a gush of liquid warmth inside him as Fell bit into shoulder to muffle his moan, the pain only adding to the sensations.

He came down panting hard, lolling his head on Rus’ shoulder. “Sorry, I… didn’t mean to bite you, it just… sort of happened.” His tentacles hadn’t dissipated, one still pushed up into Rus’ pussy with cum oozing out around it, meaning he probably wasn’t done yet.

“It’s fine I… actually kind of liked it.” Rus was panting hard too, blushing at his admission. But he did like it, the bite stung and even leaked a little magic but that didn’t bother him. It would probably leave a mark though but that was fine it was like… Fell was marking him as his, which was nice.

“You doing okay?” Fell nuzzled into the back of his neck. “I wasn’t… too rough or anything, was I?”

“No, of course not.” Rus reached up to stroke the top of his skull. “You… want to go again?” Rus certainly did.

Fell whined softly into his neck, tentacles twitching. “You up for it?”

“Yes.”

***

Just when Red thought the _loud_ noises of pleasure and sex coming for upstairs had stopped, they began again seemingly even louder than before. He shouldn’t have been surprised, Fell was in heat so of course he’d be down to go multiple rounds and Rus was Rus; possibly the only person who might have more energy and endurance than him was Blueberry. So, this would undoubtedly go on for a few hours, maybe even into the night depending on how bad the heat was.

With a groan, Red turned the TV off, he couldn’t really hear over the sounds coming from upstairs anyway. He’d have to find somewhere else to spend the night tonight – probably Comic’s place since Rus would be here, maybe he could even get some action too if Comic was up for it – but that was fine as long as Fell was happy.


End file.
